


Venganza frustrada

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Gen, Humor, Owls, Parody, owl - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Hedwig no es quien todos pensábamos que era.





	Venganza frustrada

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y si Hedwig hubiera sido un animago?

Mi nombre es Olivia Lockwood, pero podéis llamarme Liv.

Es muy posible que mi nombre no os suene de nada. Lo entiendo. Ni yo misma me reconocería.

Seguramente me conoceréis más como Hedwig. Sí. Lo sé. Es espantoso. Estuve durante siete eternos años llevando ese ridículo nombre sin poder quejarme.

Y, efectivamente, soy la lechuza del niño que sobrevivió. ¡Maldita seas, Tom! Solo tenías una tarea, ¡una! Y ni capaz fuiste de completarla.

Seguramente os preguntaréis quién soy en realidad. Pues soy la verdadera protagonista que ese maldito niño del demonio me robó. Sí, como lo leéis.

Fui yo quien manipuló a ese idiota de Tom Riddle para que intentase dominar el mundo mágico. Mi idea era que él hiciera el trabajo sucio y yo me llevara después la gloria. Pero el muy lerdo ni siquiera terminó la misión que le encomendé. ¡Con lo que me costó picotear a ese cara de rata de Pettigrew para que confesara dónde estaba el mocoso! Y el muy inútil lo desaprovechó. Lo hubiese hecho yo misma, pero con todo el revuelo que hubo, mejor no levantar sospechas.

Aproveché que no estaba registrada como animago para infiltrarme en la casa del maldito niño de las narices. Esto fue fácil: le puse ojitos al grandullón de Hagrid y lo tuve comiendo de la palma de mi mano. O yo de la suya, todo sea dicho.

Hasta aquí todo perfecto. Pero, mientras estaba en la jaula ese día, otro niño salido del mismísimo averno me lanzó un hechizo que me impidió volver a mi estado normal. Mi idea era matarle esa misma noche y todos mis planes se frustraron en un segundo.

Aunque, para frustrante, ser la lechuza de Harry Potter. ¿Recordáis las chapas de «Potter apesta»? Pues sí. Potter apesta. Y mucho. Y es un guarro que me dejaba durante días con la jaula llena de mis propios excrementos y yo ya no sabía cómo suplicarle que me sacara de allí por el tufo que echaba.

¿Hedwig tiene hambre? ¿Quieres estirar las alas? ¡No, quiero que seas más limpio, pedazo de mugriento! Nadie sabe lo que pude sufrir todos esos años.

Y cómo lloriqueaba el muy idiota. Que si Sirius esto, que si Dumbledore lo otro… ¡Casi me ahogo entre tanta lágrima! Tenía ganas de matarlo, pero es que él podía usar la varita y yo no. Fue pura supervivencia.

Así que un día se me encendió la bombillita: fingí mi muerte. No soportaba más lloros y cacas. Era desesperante. Me largué de allí, localicé a Tom, me liberó del hechizo (¡gracias a Merlín que me reconoció!) y le pedí que terminara lo que empezó diecisiete años atrás.

Y fracasó. Otra vez. No sé ni de qué me sorprendo.

El caso es que fue tanta mi alegría por volver a ser normal, que me fui lejos de allí y ahora estoy tomándome un cóctel bajo una palmera mientras bronceo mi pálida piel.

Así que niños, recordad: limpiad la jaula de vuestras lechuzas. Y matad Potter.


End file.
